Player's Handbook
The Player's Handbook, frequently shortened to PHB, is a book released by Wizards of the Coast to assist players in character creation and playing the game. Disclaimer: Wizards of the Coast is not responsible for the consequences of splitting up the party, sticking appendages in the mouth of a leering green devil face, accepting a dinner invitation from bugbears, storming the feast hall of a hill giant steading, angering a dragon of any variety, or saying yes when the DM asks, "Are you really sure?". Blurb Everything a player needs to create heroic characters for the world's greatest roleplaying game. The Player's Handbook is the essential reference for every Dungeons & Dragons roleplayer. It contains rules for character creation and advancement, backgrounds and skills, exploration and combat, equipment, spells, and much more. Use this book to create exciting characters from among the most iconic D&D races and classes. Dungeons & Dragons immerses you in a world of adventure. Explore ancient ruins and deadly dungeons. Battle monsters while searching for legendary treasures. Gain experience and power as you trek across uncharted lands with your companions. The world needs heroes. Will you answer the call? Table of Contents * Preface * Introduction * Worlds of Adventure * Using This Book * How to Play * Adventures * Part 1 ** Chapter 1: Step-by-Step Characters *** Beyond 1st Level ** Chapter 2: Races *** Choosing a Race *** Dwarf *** Elf *** Halfling *** Human *** Dragonborn *** Gnome *** Half-elf *** Half-orc *** Tiefling ** Chapter 3: Classes *** Barbarian *** Bard *** Cleric *** Druid *** Fighter *** Monk *** Paladin *** Ranger *** Rogue *** Sorcerer *** Warlock *** Wizard ** Chapter 4: Personality and Background *** Character Details *** Inspiration *** Backgrounds ** Chapter 5: Equipment *** Starting Equipment *** Wealth *** Armor and Shields *** Weapons *** Adventuring Gear *** Tools *** Mounts and Vehicles *** Trade Goods *** Expenses *** Trinkets ** Chapter 6: Customization Options *** Multiclassing *** Feats * Part 2 ** Chapter 7: Using Ability Scores *** Ability Scores and Modifiers *** Advantage and Disadvantage *** Proficiency Bonus *** Ability Checks *** Using Each Ability *** Saving Throws ** Chapter 8: Adventuring *** Time *** Movement *** The Environment *** Social Interaction *** Resting *** Between Adventures ** Chapter 9: Combat *** The Order of Combat *** Movement and Position *** Actions in Combat *** Making an Attack *** Cover *** Damage and Healing *** Mounted Combat *** Underwater Combat * Part 3 ** Chapter 10: Spellcasting *** What is a Spell? *** Casting a Spell ** Chapter 11: Spells *** Spell Lists *** Spell Descriptions * Appendix A: Conditions * Appendix B: Gods of the Multiverse * Appendix C: The Planes of Existence ** The Material Plane ** Beyond the Material * Appendix D: Creature Statistics * Appendix E: Inspirational Reading * Index * Character Sheet Errata The errata corrects and clarifies text. The changes appear in the next printings of the book. The errata listed below is accurate to the 10th printing of the book. Step-by-Step Characters * Weapons: In the bulleted item about ranged weapons, "A weapon that has ..." is now "A melee weapon that has ..." * Beyond 1st Level: In the first sentence of the third paragraph, "add the total" is now "add the total (minimum of 1)." Races * Dwarven Combat Training: "Throwing hammer" has been changed to "light hammer." * Drow Magic: "Once per day" has been changed to "when you finish a long rest." * Infernal Legacy: "Once per day" has been changed to "when you finish a long rest." Bard * Magical Secrets: In the first and third paragraphs, "any class" is now "any classes." * Spell Slots: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your bard spells." * Song of Rest: The second sentence has been changed to "If you or any friendly creatures who can hear your performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest by spending one or more Hit Dice, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points." Cleric * Preparing and Casting Spells: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your cleric spells." Druid * Preparing and Casting Spells: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your druid spells." Fighter * Feinting Attack: The second sentence now reads, "You have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature this turn." * Spell Slots: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your wizard spells." * Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher: The final sentence now ends as follows: "... unless you're replacing the spell you gained at 3rd, 8th, 14th, or 20th level from any school of magic." Monk * Deflect Missiles: The final sentence now ends as follows: "... regardless of your weapon proficiencies, and the missile counts as a monk weapon for the attack." * Elemental Attunement: In the first sentence, "nearby" has been changed to "within 30 feet of you." * Eternal Mountain Defense: "11th Level Required" has been changed to "17th Level Required." * Water Whip: "A bonus action" has been changed to "an action." Paladin * Preparing and Casting Spells: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your paladin spells." * Divine Smite: "Paladin spell slot" has been changed to "spell slot." The following text has been appended to the last sentence: ", to a maximum of 6d8." * Improved Divine Smite: The last sentence has been deleted. Ranger * Spell Slots: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your ranger spells." * Ranger's Companion: The following sentence has been added to the end of the first paragraph: "Like any creature, the beast can spend Hit Dice during a short rest." A new third paragraph has been inserted: "If you are incapacitated or absent, the beast acts on its own, focusing on protecting you and itself. The beast never requires your command to use its reaction, such as when making an opportunity attack." In the second sentence of the second paragraph, the phrase that begins "though it doesn't take ..." has been deleted. In the third sentence of the second paragraph, "Dodge," has been deleted. After that sentence, this one is added: "If you don't issue a command, the beast takes the Dodge action." * Exceptional Training: "Dodge," has been deleted. Another sentence has been added: "In addition, the beast's attacks now count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage." * Bestial Fury: This section has been changed to "Starting at 11th level, when you command your beast companion to take the Attack action, the beast can make two attacks, or it can take the Multiattack action if it has that action." Rogue * Spell Slots: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your wizard spells." Sorcerer * Spell Slots: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your sorcerer spells." * Flexible Casting: This section now ends with this sentence: "Any spell slot you create with this feature vanishes when you finish a long rest." * Twinned Spell: A new paragraph appears at the end of this subsection: "To be eligible, a spell must be incapable of targeting more than one creature at the spell's current level. For example, magic missile and scorching ray aren't eligible, but ray of frost and chromatic orb are." * Elemental Affinity: The first sentence now ends as follows: "... draconic ancestry, you can add your Charisma modifier to one damage roll of that spell." * Wild Magic Surge: Starting with the second sentence, this section now reads, "Once per turn, the DM can have you roll a d20 immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher. If you roll a 1, roll on the Wild Magic Surge table to create a magical effect. If that effect is a spell, it is too wild to be affected by your Metamagic, and if it normally requires concentration, it doesn't require concentration in this case; the spell lasts for its full duration." Warlock * Quick Build: "Ray of sickness" has been changed to "charm person." * Spell Slots: The following text has been appended to the first sentence: "to cast your warlock spells of 1st through 5th level." "Thunderwave" has been changed to "witch bolt." * Pact of the Chain: The final sentence now ends as follows: "... make one attack with its reaction." * Pact of the Tome: Starting with the second sentence, the first paragraph now reads, "When you gain this feature, choose three cantrips from any class's spell list (the three needn't be from the same list). While the book is on your person, you can cast those cantrips at will. They don't count against your number of cantrips known. If they don't appear on the warlock spell list, they are nonetheless warlock spells for you." * Eldritch Invocations: The following sentence has been added to the end of the first paragraph: "A level prerequisite refers to your level in this class." * Book of Ancient Secrets: The second sentence has been changed to "Choose two 1st-level spells that have the ritual tag from any class's spell list (the two needn't be from the same list)." Wizard * Your Spellbook: Under "Copying a Spell into the Book," the first sentence has been changed to "When you find a wizard spell of 1st level or higher, you can add it to your spellbook if it is of a spell level you can prepare and if you can spare the time to decipher and copy it." * Spellbook: A second sentence has been added: "Your spellbook is the repository of the wizard spells you know, except your cantrips, which are fixed in your mind." * Preparing and Casting Spells: In the first sentence, "your spells" is now "your wizard spells." * Minor Conjuration: The final sentence now ends as follows: "... or if it takes or deals any damage." * Empowered Evocation: "The damage roll" has been changed to "one damage roll." * Overchannel: The second sentence has been changed to "When you cast a wizard spell of 1st through 5th level that deals damage, you can deal maximum damage with that spell." Equipment * Ammunition: The following text has been added to the end of the third sentence: "... (you need a free hand to load a one-handed weapon)." * Reach: The following has been added to the end of this sentence: "... as well as when determining your reach for opportunity attacks with it (see chapter 9)." * Two-Handed: This sentence has been changed to "This weapon requires two hands when you attack with it." * Weapons: Unarmed strike has been removed from the Weapons table. Multiclassing * Class Features: The second sentence has been changed to "You don't, however, receive the class's starting equipment, and a few features have additional rules when you're multiclassing: Channel Divinity, Extra Attack, Unarmored Defense, and Spellcasting." * Spells Known and Prepared: A new paragraph appears at the end of this subsection: "If a cantrip of yours increases in power at higher levels, the increase is based on your character level, not your level in a particular class." Feats * Alert: The third benefit now reads, "Other creatures don't gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being unseen by you." * Athlete: The third benefit now reads, "Climbing doesn't cost you extra movement." * Crossbow Expert: The word "loaded" has been removed from the third benefit. * Dungeon Delver: The final bulleted item now reads, "Traveling at a fast pace doesn't impose the normal -5 penalty on your passive Wisdom (Perception) score." * Grappler: The third benefit has been removed. * Magic Initiate: The second paragraph has been changed to "In addition, choose one 1st-level spell to learn from that same list. Using this feat, you can cast the spell once at its lowest level, and you must finish a long rest before you can cast it in this way again." * Martial Adept: The first sentence of the second benefit has been changed to "You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source)." * Polearm Master: A second sentence has been added to the first benefit: "This attack uses the same ability modifier as the primary attack." Both instances of "or quarterstaff" have been changed to "quarterstaff, or spear." * Sentinel: The text "within 5 feet of you" has been removed from the second benefit. * Tavern Brawler: The text "and unarmed strikes" has been removed from the second benefit. * Weapon Master: The following sentence has been added to the end of the second benefit: "Each one must be a simple or a martial weapon." Using Ability Scores * Advantage and Disadvantage: In the first sentence of the fourth paragraph, both instances of "reroll" have been changed to "reroll or replace." * Hiding: The following sentence has been added to the beginning of this section: "The DM decides when circumstances are appropriate for hiding." The first sentence of the second paragraph now begins, "You can't hide from a creature that can see you clearly ..." Adventuring * High Jump: The first sentence has been changed to "When you make a high jump, you leap into the air a number of feet equal to 3 + your Strength modifier (minimum of 0 feet) if you move at least 10 feet on foot immediately before the jump." * Suffocating: The second paragraph now reads, "When a creature runs out of breath or is choking, it can survive for a number of rounds equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 round). At the start of its next turn, it drops to 0 hit points and is dying, and it can't regain hit points or be stabilized until it can breathe again." * Vision and Light: The second sentence of the third paragraph has been changed to "A creature effectively suffers from the blinded condition (see appendix A) when trying to see something in that area." * Darkvision: The second sentence of this subsection now reads, "Within a specified range, a creature with darkvision can see in dim light as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light, so areas of darkness are only lightly obscured as far as that creature is concerned." * Resting: The second paragraph has been changed to "Adventurers, as well as other creatures, can take short rests in the midst of a day and a long rest to end it." * Short Rest: The third sentence of the second paragraph now reads, "The character regains hit points equal to the total (minimum of 0)." * Long Rest: The first sentence now reads, "A long rest is a period of extended downtime, at least 8 hours long, during which a character sleeps for at least 6 hours and performs no more than 2 hours of light activity, such as reading, talking, eating, or standing watch." The second sentence of the second paragraph now reads, "The character also regains spent Hit Dice, up to a number of dice equal to half of the character's total number of them (minimum of one die)." Combat * Creature Size: In the "Space" section, "If five Large creatures ..." has been changed to "If four Large creatures ..." * Ready: The second sentence now reads, "To do so, you can take the Ready action on your turn, which lets you act using your reaction before the start of your next turn." * Melee Attacks: The third paragraph now reads, "Instead of using a weapon to make a melee weapon attack, you can use an unarmed strike: a punch, kick, head-butt, or similar forceful blow (none of which count as weapons). On a hit, an unarmed strike deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1 + your Strength modifier. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes." * Grappling: Before "If you succeed" in the second paragraph, the following sentence has been added: "You succeed automatically if the target is incapacitated." * Shoving a Creature: In the last sentence of the second paragraph, "If you win the contest," has been changed to "You succeed automatically if the target is incapacitated. If you succeed," Spellcasting * Material (M): The final paragraph now reads, "A spellcaster must have a hand free to access a spell's material components—or to hold a spellcasting focus—but it can be the same hand that he or she uses to perform somatic components." * Combining Magical Effects: In the first paragraph, the following sentence has been added to the first paragraph: "Or the most recent effect applies if the castings are equally potent and their durations overlap." Spells * Paladin Spells: Under 5th Level, "destructive smite" has been changed to "destructive wave." * Wizard Spells: Under 8th Level, "Trap the Soul" has been removed. * Acid Splash: In the second sentence, "one creature" is now "one creature you can see," and "two creatures" is now "two creatures you can see." * Call Lightning: In the first paragraph, "100 feet" is now "within range." In the second paragraph, "within range" is now "under the cloud." * Color Spray: In the second paragraph, "until the spell ends" is now "until the end of your next turn." * Contagion: The last sentence of the first paragraph now reads, "On a hit, the target is poisoned." The second paragraph now reads, "At the end of each of the poisoned target's turns, the target must make a Constitution saving throw. If the target succeeds on three of these saves, it is no longer poisoned, and the spell ends. If the target fails three of these saves, the target is no longer poisoned, but choose one of the diseases below. The target is subjected to the chosen disease for the spell's duration." * Disintegrate: The last sentence of the second paragraph now reads, "The target is disintegrated if this damage leaves it with 0 hit points." * Find Steed: In the next-to-last paragraph, "communicate with it" is now "communicate with each other." * Glyph of Warding: The first sentence clarifies that the magical effect needn't be harmful. The final two sentences of the first paragraph now read as follows: "The glyph can cover an area no larger than 10 feet in diameter. If the surface or object is moved more than 10 feet from where you cast this spell, the glyph is broken, and the spell ends without being triggered." * Heroes' Feast: In the first paragraph, "twelve other creatures" is now "twelve creatures." * Levitate: In the first sentence, "One creature or object" is now "One creature or loose object." * Mass Cure Wounds: This spell's school is evocation, not conjuration. * Mass Heal: This spell's school is evocation, not conjuration. * Moonbeam: The words "up to" now appear in "move the beam up to 60 feet in any direction." * Phantasmal Killer: The frightened target makes a save at the end of its turns, not the start. * Polymorph: This spell can't affect a target that has 0 hit points. * Prismatic Wall: The spell no longer refers to a rod of cancellation, and the text clarifies that dispel magic works only against the violet layer. * Revivify: This spell's school is necromancy, not conjuration. * Sanctuary: The final sentence now reads, "If the warded creature makes an attack, casts a spell that affects an enemy, or deals damage to another creature, this spell ends." * Simulacrum: The following text is added to the final sentence of the first paragraph: ", except that it is a construct." * Sleet Storm: The start of the third paragraph now reads, "If a creature starts its turn in the spell's area and is concentrating on a spell, the creature must make ..." * Slow: In the final paragraph, "at the end of its turn" is now "at the end of each of its turns." * Storm of Vengeance: In the second paragraph, "additional effects" is now "different effects." * True Polymorph: This spell can't affect a target that has 0 hit points. In the second sentence, "the creature into an object" is now "the creature into a nonmagical object." In the "Creature into Object" subsection (p. 284), the following text is appended to the first sentence: ", as long as the object's size is no larger than the creature's size." * True Resurrection: There's a new sentence at the end of the second paragraph: "If the creature was undead, it is restored to its non-undead form." * Unseen Servant: In the first sentence, "shapeless force" is now "shapeless, Medium force." * Weird: The frightened target makes a save at the end of its turns, not the start. Appendix A: Conditions * Exhaustion: The following sentence is appended to the last paragraph: "Also, being raised from the dead reduces a creature's exhaustion level by 1." Appendix D: Creature Statistics * Black Bear: The to-hit bonus for both Bite and Claws is now +4. * Brown Bear: The to-hit bonus for both Bite and Claws is now +6. * Imp: In "Damage Resistances," the text now reads, "cold; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered weapons." * Quasit: At the end of "Damage Resistances," "nonmagical weapons" is now "nonmagical attacks." * Riding Horse: The to-hit bonus for Hooves is now +5. * Warhorse: The to-hit bonus for Hooves is now +6. Category:Books Category:Player's Handbook